A WILSON CHRISTMAS
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: Will and Sonny celebrate Christmas. My version of events. I was not to happy about Sonny now getting an ornament and also the boys did not get enough air time or scenes during the holidays. Comments and reviews are welcome. ty.
1. Chapter 1

A Wilson Christmas

The boys were getting ready for their first Christmas together. Both very nervous to spend Christmas with each others family's. First stop was at the Kiriakis mansion for Sonny's Greek Christmas celebration. Will was still at his apartment getting ready. He was trying to find the perfect outfit to wear for this special occasion. He had everything layer out on his bed.

"Guess I'm going with the purple shirt and black dress pants." he laugh while getting dressed because he knew Sonny loved his purple shirt. He thought it made him look super sexy. He left a few buttons undone to make sure Sonny noticed it. He splashed a few drops of Sonny's favorite cologne to make sure he would drive him insane tonight. They have not been together for over 2 weeks, and Will wanted Sonny so badly. Just the tough of the Kiriakis boy aroused him.

"Calm down Will," he said to himself. "You have all night to get trough before you can spend some alone time with Sonny." taking a deep breath. He turned around and looked in the mirror. Looking at the image in front of him. He looked hot, and he knew it. He mumbled to himself again.

"Try to resist this." he laugh again.

On the other end of town, Sonny was also getting ready to go pick up Will. He was trying to think of a way to be able to keep his hands off Will. He missed him so much and wanted to be alone with him as well. He put on a beautiful gray dress shit that Will loved on him and his favorite pair of tight black jeans. He knew that would drive Will crazy, because Will always says he loves Sonny's ass in them because they are so tight. He was just finishing to wrap up Will's Christmas gift when he got a text from Will.

"Hey Babe, I'm ready anytime you are, I love you!"

His heart melted. He grabbed his things and went out the door.

He pulled in to Will's place and was very anxious to see his boyfriend. He jumped out of the car and ran to the door and rang the bell. Will opened the door. Sonny almost dropped to the ground.

"Well hello Mr. Kiriakis ." Will said with his sexy voice. He was looking smoking hot. Sonny had a hard time to reply to Will. He was lost for words. Nothing would come out of his mouth. First thing that came to his mind was to close the door and rip Will cloth off. He took a deep breath, looked Will straight in the eyes and replied.

"Wow, I'm so sorry babe, but you just took my breath away. You look amazing."

"Thanks babe, come here, I missed you." walking up to Sonny and holding him in his arms. The hug lasted for seconds, they parted and Will planted a kiss on Sonny's lips. Sonny grabbed Will but the waist and pulled him in for a deeper kiss. He gently slides his tongue into Will mouth. They moaned together. Will replied by pushing him against the door. They looked into each others eyes, and they knew what the both wanted. Each other.

"Sonny, I want you! I want you now. I can't wait much longer, I'm gonna explode." he demanded as they were making out.

"Babe, we can't." trying to come up for air. "We gotta go to your mom's for supper then to the mansion."

"Your right, I can't seem to control myself where you look this good Sonny. You smell so good, you taste so yummy." starting back up and kissing Sonny's neck.

"As much as I want you right now, we got to go. We are already late for supper. We will celebrate later, I promise."

"O.k. I'm gonna keep you to that Mr. Kiriakis, but It's going to be very hard to keep my hands off you tonight."

Sonny laughed. Will grabbed his coats, took his hansom boyfriend by the hand and went out the door.

They arrived at Sami's home just in time for supper. Sami was the first one the greet them at the door.

"Hey, my boys are here! You both look great. Merry Christmas," as she was hugging them both at once. She took Sonny by surprise. She said "my boys". Sonny felt touched by her words. Feeling like he was part of the family. He got teary eyed.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Brady."

"Hey Mr. from now on call me mom, you are part of this family now."

"Thank you so much mom." Sonny replied.

Will took his mother by the arm and whispered in her ear,

"Thank you for that mom. I really appreciate it. Is my surprise for him ready?"

"Your welcome my baby boy. He is going to be part of the family very soon, and I just adore him. He really does love you so much Will. You are very lucky to have such a wonderful person in you life. And yes, it's ready it's in the box on the dresser in my room."

"Great! Thank you. I don't know what I did to deserve such a wonderful person. He smiled. I'll be right back." He ran up to his mother's room to get his gift for Sonny. He walked in and saw this beautiful red box wrapped up with ribbon and a bow. There was a tag on it saying: To my one and only true love, my best friend, my soul mate. I love you. Merry Christmas. He grabbed the box and went back down stairs.

Will was watching Sonny from a distance. Wondering how he got so lucky to have a person as great as him in his life. Everyone loved Sonny. And now, Sonny was about to know how much Will really loved him...

The kids had just finished opening their last gifts. It was now time for the adults. Sami had a gift for Will and Sonny but was only going to give it to them after Sonny opened Will's. Will took a deep breath. He looked at Sonny, walked towards him and extended his hand. Sonny took Will's hand and followed Will's lead. Sami was getting excited. Sonny felt a something was up, but had no clue about what was gonna happen.

"What's going on Will? Why is everyone acting weird?"

Will smiled again.

"Well Sonny, It's because I'm about to give you your Christmas present. Please don't say anything until I'm done."

"William Horton, You are making me nervous." a terrified Sonny confirmed.

"Alright, O.k., here goes, he pauses a moment. "Here I have two gifts for my boyfriend. Here you go babe. I love you and I sure hope you say yes to both."

Sonny starts to open them up. He opens the box to find an ornament with his name on it. Jackson. He is all smiles while he looks up at Will.

"Babe, I don't know what to say. But I'm not a Horton and not married to one either."

"Sonny, please, look again int he box. There is a 2nd gift in there." says Will with a big smile from ear to ear.

Sonny starts looking in the box for the other gift. He finds a shiny gold band with a ribbon and a small tag attached to it. Reading: PLEASE SAY YES?. He starts to cry, lifting his head to Will who just came down on one knee. Will took his hand and looked him in the eyes.

"Sonny "Jackson Kiriakis, Would you do me the honor of being my husband?" a confident Will asked.

"OMG Will, yes, yes, yes I will. This is the best christmas ever." grabbing Will and pulling him in for a kiss.

They both kissed for what seemed forever. They never tought of the other people in the room except in that moment, they were the only two people in the world. Happy, in love and engaged. After a round of congratulations form the Horton family, they both left for the Kiriakis mansion to be with Sonny's family. Sonny had a surprise planned for Will as well. As they arrived at the mansion and Sonny parks the car, Will removes his seat belt and starts to feel up Sonny. Sonny looks deep into Will eyes and cannot resist him anymore. They start making out. The windows were getting all foggy when they heard a knock on the window.

"Hey you two, still can't keep your hands off each other?" Justin laughed.

"Sorry dad, well- we- sorta..." Sonny babbled.

"You two better get inside before your mother comes out here."

"We will be there in a few minutes. Just gonna get our gifts from the back seat and get presentable." a shy Sonny said. Justin left to go back inside.

Will was still laughing at the fact they got caught.

"Well, Mr. Horton-Kiriakis, we better get in there before I take all your cloth off. I just want to be with you so bad right now. I want to be with my fiancé so bad." Will says while kissing Sonny neck.

"Alright, let's get this over with so I can take you home and make love to you hard." Sonny exclaimed.

"Home? Don't you mean your apartment?" Will asked.

"Hmm, yeah that's what I mean." Sonny tries to cover up as Will does not know about his surprise yet.

They both walking in hand in hand, very happy and excited to share their news with everyone. They are greeted at the door by Adrienne.

"Well hello you two, it's about time you come in and join us." she winked at Sonny.

"Yeah, Sorry about that, we were trying to share our good news." Sonny says while showing his hand to his mother.

"Oh baby, Will proposed?"

"Yes he did. We are engaged." looking over at Will and kissing his cheek.

"I am so happy for you two. Come let's tell the family."

Everyone at the mansion was very happy for Will and Sonny. Adrienne was already planning the wedding in her mind. Sonny and Will were just about to explode with joy. Sonny was getting ready to give his gift to Will. He waited until everyone got their gifts first wanting Will to be the last one to open it.

"You ready for your gift babe?" Sonny asked.

"Yes I am. I have waited all night. But you did not have to get me anything. Having you is the best present ever."

"Well now it's my turn to return the favor. Here you go Will." handing over a small box gift wrapped with silver and gold.

Will opened the box. Inside was a key with a key chain that said: HERE IS THE KEY TO MY HEART.

"What is this? Will asked.

"This is the key to our house. So, William Horton-Kiriakis to be, would you like to move into our new home with me?"

"You got us a house? Are you serious? OMG Sonny. Yes, yes I'll move in with you." Will cried.

"You have made me the happiest man ever Will Horton. I can't even imagine ever not being with you. You are my everything."

"Sonny Kiriakis, you have changed my life. You helped me find myself and find love. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now let's me take you to our new home so we can finally be together and celebrate our engagement and our new home."

Taking Will by the hand they said goodbye to everyone and left to go visite the new house.

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A WILSON CHRISTMAS PART - 2

Snow was starting to fall upon Salem. A beautiful Christmas snow as you may call it. The houses were all lighted up with lights and decorations. Sonny looked over at Will and smiled. He knew this was the start of their new life together. He was so excited to show the new home to Will, his future husband. He pulled up a driveway and turned in. They were home.

"We are here babe! You ready to see the place?" Sonny exclaimed as he was removing his seat belt.

Will paused for a moment...Looked up at Sonny. Slowly moved his hand to Sonny's face and kissed him softly, not saying a word...

"Are you O.k. babe?" Sonny asked.

"I'm more than O.k., this is way to much Sonny. Just look at this place. It's beautiful. This has been the best Christmas ever."

"Well don't get all worked up yet, I have another surprise for you babe."

"Sonny, this is already way to much. You got us a house!" Will replied.

"Nothing is ever going to be enough for you. You are me everything Will. Come on, let me take you inside our home."

Sonny got out of the car and walked up to Will. They intertwined their fingers as the walked up to the front door. Will took out his key and unlocked the door. He then opened the door to a perfect setting. There was a Christmas tree all lighted up with blue lights next to the fire-place in the living room. There were candles set up all over the house. Beautiful frames with pictures of him and Sonny all over. Sonny started a fire to keep them warm.

"Wow! Who did all this Sonny?" with his mouth still opened.

"Well, the furnishing was a gift from Uncle Victor, and the decor was all my mom. She was very excited, so I let her work her magic."

"This is amazing! I can't believe this. We have our own house, we are engaged and going to get married, don't know what I have done to be this lucky."

"We are both lucky. I can still remember the first time I laid eyes on you. When you shook my hand. I got this feeling inside, was like electricity going through my body. I knew then that you would be part of my life. " rubbing his right hand up and down Will's chest.

"Sonny, I.."

Before he could finish his phrase, Sonny cut him off. Pushing his back against the corner wall of the living room.

"Will...I...want..." Sonny gasped into Will's mouth. They were inches away from each other. Sonny was pressing onto Will's body. Each feeling their erections. Will closed the gap between each other and whispered.

"You want what? Sonny...tell me." as he kissed Sonny's neck. Pulling him in even more each time he repeated the action. He grabbed the back of his head and gave a slight tug to his hair. He knew this turned him on. Sonny let out a moan.

"I want you Will." he screamed as he pushed up harder against him.

They both were breathing heavily. Taking each other all in. Sonny's dark chocolate eyes were tearing up Will's body with each glance. Inhaling Will's scent with each breath he took. Smelling the sweat and lust that me him even more desired. Will pushed Sonny back a few inches, keeping eyes locked at all times. He started to unbutton Sonny's shirt. Each button one at a time. After the second one, Sonny grabbed both is hands and laid them on each side of his body. Passion started to run their body's. Will pushed his lips against Sonny's. What started as a gentle soft kiss, was becoming more intense. Through the fire and flames of their desires, they each knew what they wanted...

"I want to watch you undress." Sonny demanded as he was gently pulling Will off the wall and walking him backwards to the rug laying in front of the fire-place.

Will grabbed a few blankets from the sofa and placed them on the rug to make it more comfortable. He then gently pulled down Sonny to the ground laying him on the bed of blankets he created. He kissed him once before getting back up. He then starts to take off his shirt. Never taking his eyes off Sonny, he bends down and crawls next to him on the floor. Slowly, he then unbuttoned the rest of Sonny's shirt, kissing his chest at each inch he moves from top to bottom until he gets to his pants. He undo's them and slides them down Sonny's legs. Sonny's erection was getting noticed. He was hard and ready for action. But before they started to make love to him, Will wanted to pleasure him more...He took his hand and started to rub Sonny's erection with his hand. Felling it pulse with each stoke. He then removes the boxers that was in the way of exposing the beautiful perfect body made of silk. Running his fingers up and down his chest once again. He climbs on top of him only to feel his heart beating as fast as his. Kissing his heart, making his way down to the crease of his leg. Kissing in circles until he gets to his throbbing cock. He takes him all in. Tasting each bit of Sonny in his mouth. Sliding his tongue around the tip after each motion making Sonny squirm underneath. Begging for more. Pushing his hips up making Will take him deeper in his mouth each time. Will pauses as he knows Sonny is close to the edge, he lays back down next to his lover...

Sonny then turns to his side to face Will. They embrace for a few moments holding each other and never wanting to let go. Sonny pushes his tongue into Will's mouth tasting himself. That made him hungry to taste Will. He suddenly pushed Will to his back and began to remove his boxers. He then takes a hold of his waist and lifts his ass up to place him on the floor so he could his turn pleasure Will. He gently lifts his head so he could insert a small pillow underneath so Will could watch while he does his thing. He knew that turned Will on. Making his way down to Will erection, grabbing his balls and rolling them gently in his hands making him push up to ask for more. He starts from the bottom of his erection and licks his way up to the tip. Tasting his warm liquid. Taking it all in his throat. Thrusting up and down, with his arms holding Will's ass he is pulling him up each motion to the point of no return when Will screams...

"Please Sonny...make love to me..."

"Anything you wish Mr. Horton - Kiriakis to be." he whispers making his way next to Will.

He takes out a condom and puts it on. He made his way back between Will legs pushing them on each side of his body. Gently, without loosing eye contact once with Will, he gets him into position exposing his way of entry. Lubeing up his cock to make sure its ready for action, he aligned with Will's hole and slowly pushes in. He paces each thrust to a momentum of pure satisfaction. Not to fast, nor too slow. Just two people wanting each other, feeling each kiss, each motion, each touch...each heartbeat... Will Gripped Sonny's arms. He knew he could not hold much longer. Sonny started to stroke Will as he knew he was also about to release. He picked up the pace a bit to reach the degree of climax desired. He cried out in the night...

"Ohhh...Will...ohhh...I...love...you...babe.." as he came.

"Sonny... baby...You...are... so...amazing...ohhh..." he screamed. "I love you Sonny."

They both laid there, fingers intertwined. Will turned over to face Sonny. Both looking at each other, Will went in for a small kiss.

"Well that was just perfect baby. I missed you so badly, these last few weeks have been hard not being able to see you each night and hold you in bed. I'm so happy we will never have to be apart again." Will said while brushing his fingers in circles on Sonny's perfect face.

"I know Babe, It's been hard for me too. Each night away felt like a lifetime, but that's all over now." pulling Will closer.

"Yeah well I known for a while now that one day this would happen. We would live together, get married and be happy. I'm sorry it took me a while to get there Sonny, but After everything I put you through, this is the one thing I was not going to mess up."

"I know Will but now look at us. We are getting married! We got a house! I knew we would get there someday. All I ever dreamed about was to marry you one day. You have truly made my dreams come true."

"And you have made mine Sonny Kiriakis. Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas babe. I love you." Will replied

"I love you too." Sonny said as he pulled one of the blankets from floor. He took out his hand and gave it to Will helping him up off the floor. They both walk over to the sofa with Sonny laying down first, taking Will in his arms and pulling his back against his chest to positioning him on his body. He took the blanket and covered them up so keep warm. They both admired the slow burning flames of the fire, knowing that this was only the start of their new life together as a couple...

the end


End file.
